Virus
by STEVERANDLE'STWIN
Summary: A long forgotten lycan-virus is spreading through Lima, Ohio as a new pack of Dire Wolves moves into town, bringing the virus with them. What happens when Sam, who was infected years ago, gets recognized by the new pack? Will he be able to protect himself, his family, and his friends before they meet the risk of getting infected?


I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea. Please review. I love to know what you think.

By the time Glee rolled around at William McKinley High School, Sam was beginning to be put on edge. His heart was racing and his breathing was coming in shallow and short pants. The blonde's nails dug into the desk, making an eerie cracking sound as they drug across the surface. "Sam? Are you okay?", asked Kurt from his position beside the younger teen, looking over at him in concern as he gathered up his books. A low growl rumbled out from the younger teen's throat as he looked through his bangs at the brunette, his eyes beginning to take on neon purple tints. "I'm fine.", forced out Sam as he struggled to get his heart rate to slow down. It felt as if something was taking over his body, something else was now in control. The bell rang out above them all and the blonde was quick to cover his ears, now being able to hear every single sound that was around him. "Are you sure that you're okay?", asked the brunette again as he saw the blonde begin to shake. Sam snapped his head up and looked at the smaller teen, his now neon purple eyes glowing brightly.

A scream tore through the hallways of the high school as an alarm rang loudly above everybody's heads. "This is a mandatory lock down! This is not a drill! Please stay calm and within your classrooms!", came the voice over the loud speakers. Screams were beginning to be heard through all of the halls in the school, soon followed by a loud and deep howl. Sam rose from his seat and bolted into the hallway with Kurt fast on his heels. "Are you crazy?! That was a howl! There's something loose in here!", screamed Kurt as he followed the smaller teen. "Go to the choir room, Kurt, with everybody else. Now.", ordered Sam, his voice cracking and falling deeper than before. "But Sam?", asked Kurt as he placed a hand on the teen's shoulder. "Go!", roared the younger teen as he bared his now sharpened canines at the brunette. Kurt tore off within seconds down the hallway, not seeming to care that he left his designer bag behind. Sam listed his nose to the air and breathed in all of the scents around him, picking up on the faint scent of blood and the familiar scent of other wolves.

_The virus should have been wiped out years ago. Why'd they come here? _When another howl sounded through the hallways, the blonde crouched down slightly and threw his head back, letting out one of his own howls, giving away his location to the new wolves. His bones began to crack and grow bigger, shifting around under his now too tight skin, but he tried to force his wolf down. A growl filled the hall that he was in as a wolf walked around the corner, its head down and ears laying flat against its head. It was larger than regular wolves, but that was because it wasn't a regular wolf, none of them were, they we're the size of Dire Wolves. Sam lowered himself down a bit closer to the ground, but refused to be fully submissive, his own teeth bared as he let out a growl of his own, his chest vibrating the louder it got. The gray wolf made his way over the crouching teen, his tail held straight out as if he were sensing a threat. But the closer he got to the teen, the higher his tail went into the air and the more his ears raised.

_He recognizes me. I'm no threat but I wont submit either. _"Sam! Get in here!", called out Mr. Shuester from the door of the choir room, motioning for him to move. The gray wolf behind the blonde growled louder than before, his jaws open to show his razor sharp teeth. "Mr. Shuester! Don't!", screamed out Sam as he saw the wolf jump over him and run towards his target: The Teacher. The older man's eyes widened in fear and shock as he saw the wolf jump over his student and come at him instead, only to watch as his student lunged at the gray wolf, going from human to animal in less than a second. The blonde took down the gray wolf, using his own brute force to knock him off of his paws and into the row of lockers. Sam raised his dark brown shackles and bared his teeth, pressing his ears flat to his massive head, letting the other wolf know that if he wanted a fight he had one. Both wolves froze when a loud howl rattled the lockers, the howl of an Alpha, making both wolves lower themselves to the ground slightly, ears flat to their heads as they whined.

The gray wolf ran off down the hallway towards the howl of the Alpha, but not before he gave Sam something to remember him by, a long cut to his side from his claws. The brown wolf yelped in slight pain and made a move to return the gesture but the gray wolf was already down the hall. Sam gave himself a good shake and brushed past the terrified looking Teacher and made his way into the Choir room, hearing the girls scream in fear as they clung to their boyfriends. Even the guys had fear coming off of them on waves. When Sam felt their fear he turned aggressive and defensive, pressing his ears flat to his head, his tail lowered to the same height as his head. "Mr. Shuester! Wolf! There's a wolf!", screamed out Rachel in fear as she tried to hide behind Finn, who was frozen in shock. The small brown haired girl took off her heel and threw it at the brown wolf, only to watch as the animal caught it between his teeth and began to tear it to shreds, his tail starting to wag. His inner wolf thought that it was a game.

Sam raised his massive brown head and blinked his neon purple eyes, watching as Kurt gasped at the realization of who the wolf is. "Oh my god.", whispered Kurt as he rose from his seat beside Blaine, walking down the rows of chairs to get closer to the animal. Blaine grabbed his boyfriend's arm and tried to pull him back, only having his hand be shook off. Just as Kurt got to the bottom row, Sam lifted his head and perked up his ears, only step back a few tail lengths, unsure of what the teen would do to him. It was then that Mr. Shuester walked into the room and quickly shut and locked the doors, startling the brown wolf by the sound of the lock clicking. He now felt trapped and he didn't like it one bit. The wolf raised his shackles and lowered his tail, a low growl leaving his throat before he tossed his head back and howled, the sound filling the room. "Easy, Sam. Easy. We're not going to hurt you.", cooed the brunette as he sat down on the floor a few feet away from the wolf, trying to get him to calm down.

The brown wolf let out a shrill whine and made a move to step towards Kurt, but decided against it and backed up again. Sam lowered his head and bared his teeth, willing himself to change back from wolf to human. His bones began to crack back into place and he winced as the skin around his cut stretched and pulled. Once he was back in full human form, he collapsed to the floor, trying to regain more of his strength from the initial change. Puck moved from his seat and cautiously approached the blonde teen, shedding off his sweatshirt as he did so. He placed it over his shaking best friend, looking around for his clothes as he pressed the sweatshirt into the cut to stop the bleeding. "I got him, Kurt. I got him. Can you find his clothes?", asked Puck as he pulled the blonde slightly into his lap. "I think they're in the hall.", suggested Mr. Shuester as he began to look around for the First-Aid Kit. 


End file.
